During processing of audio signals, such as conversion of digital signals to analog signals, the sounds contained in the audio signals can exhibit an error in frequency response. FIG. 1 is a graph showing the error in frequency response of audio data after application of a filter according to the prior art. A line 102 shows a frequency response of a filter, and a line 104 shows an ideal response for the same filter. The frequency response of line 102 deviates from the ideal line 104 over a large frequency range. However, deviations from ideal at frequencies outside of the human hearing range do not cause a large problem for a listener. A human hearing range is indicated as frequency range 106. Over the frequency range 106, the filter frequency response of line 102 droops from the ideal line 104 by an amount 108. This droop causes attenuation of high frequencies in the audio signal passed through the filter, and impacts the user's listening experience.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for audio processing components employed in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.